


And That's The Jingle Bell Hop

by Robosynthesis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robosynthesis/pseuds/Robosynthesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave hated the holidays, but Jade practically fed on all the cheer and holiday spirit. He tried his best to make her happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That's The Jingle Bell Hop

**Author's Note:**

> This is half of a Christmas present for Instagram user @Ember.png. She's a great friend of mine and I hope that this was good enough. 
> 
> But yeah, it's just DaveJade fluff. I hope you enjoy Ember <3

Every year it was the same thing with the two. Jade was always excited for Christmas, so much so she took to making sure their house that the two shared was decorated from head to toe. Since she grew up secluded, the idea of being able to celebrate with so much cheer was exciting for her. Dave however, was a Grinch. He hated the holidays honestly, but he knew how much Jade loved them. He would always go out of his way to make sure she was happy. Usually he would give her a huge present that she would end up getting mad at him for because he spent so much money on, but then accepting it anyways. He would cook them a personal Christmas dinner (Jade loved Dave's cooking, even if he would never admit it to anyone that he actually could cook. He totally could though) and tend to anything she asked him to on this special day. Dave loved Jade, the ring on her finger proving that point.

Normally, on Christmas morning, Jade was the first awake at an astonishing five in the morning on the dot. She would go and brew Dave's favorite tea and start making a small breakfast (they only ate little portions on Christmas to prepare themselves for the Dinner later ), and shortly after Dave would come and join her. They would exchange the presents that they had gotten for one another, then head over to John's house for a Christmas party, and finally come home and make dinner. Christmas was a busy day for both of them.

However, when Jade stirred at her normal time she rolled over to glance at Dave only to find he wasn't there.

She quickly jumped out of bed, put her pajamas on so she was decent, and walked out to the sent of eggs and bacon. As she went to investigate, Dave popped out from around the kitchen corner carrying two plates, dressed in nothing but his boxers and a ribbon placed on his head. Instantly a laugh bubbled from Jade's mouth.

"Shit, you weren't suppose to be awake yet. I didn't even light the candles or get everything ready." He set the plates down on the dinning room table and walked over to her. She smiled brightly up at him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Is this my Christmas present this year, Mr. cool kid?" She yawned softly before looking up to greet his eyes, his normal dark shades absent from his face. Green met red, and neither of them looked away. Jade always liked how their eyes were Christmas-y.

"This is just a part of it. I have much more planned for you later, Harley. It will blow your mind harder than anything ever before." He grins at her before leaning down, placing his lips against her's in a soft kiss. She kisses back without hesitation, sliding her hands up and around his neck. Once they part after a few moments, she laughed quietly again.

"Well this is a nice surprise. Well I'm looking forward to it then Dave. You know you don't have to do anything big for me. I tell you that every year!"

"Yeah well this is something I wanted to do for a change. Just relax, today is about you." Dave took a step back, making Jade unloop her hands from him. He gently grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. Dave led her to the dining room table, pulling out her chair and helping her into her seat. "Today you are a princess."

"You've got me worried. What do you have in store? Daaaave, you have to tell me." She whined playfully, testing if he would spill. He didn't.   
  
"Just eat your food, the sooner you do the sooner you'll find out. " After that, Jade nearly started scarfing down her eggs and devouring her bacon. Dave just sat there and watched her, an amused grin forming on his lips. He walked over to his chair and sat down, taking after his example but just not as beastly. She ended up finishing her food quite fast, making her have to sit around and wait for Dave to finish. Jade had a feeling he was being extra slow just to spite her. She was right.   
  
"Finally." She drew the word out after Dave had finished his own food and washed the dishes. "Now what did you do, I take it that is has something to do with you since you have a bow on your head."  
  
Dave ignored her question. "Get your coat on. Something warm." He walked over to their coat closet and grabbed his snow boots and winder coat. Jade watched him with a confused look on her face. Dave looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "Any day now, Harley. That sleigh outside is being rented and we don't have all year." Jade would always state that she thought he shouldn't call her Harley anymore since her last name was now Strider. He still called her Harley though- teasing her about not being cool enough to be a Strider. To which she would always show off her wedding ring and pointedly tell him that he was the one who dubbed her worthy enough to be a Strider and there were not take backs.  
  
When the words sleigh came out of his mouth, her eyes lit up like their Christmas tree. She ran the the window and looked out at the street, letting out a happy squeak. She would always talk about how she wanted to take a ride in one- "Are those actual horses?!" She was practically bouncing in her spot before running over to Dave, who already had gotten his coat on and had hers in his hands.   
  
"Chill, they will still be there after you get your coat and boots on. But yeah, those aren't actual horses nah. Totally not. If you listen closely they will start oinking at us. It's paradox shit going on all up in here."   
  
Jade didn't even hear him as she yanked her coat from him and put it on, then slipped her boots on her feet. Dave watched her with a smile as she practically dragged him outside to the sleigh, listening to her excited talking about how the horses were so big and asking if she could take the reins.   
  
Later on, that would be the only thing she talked about for weeks to come.   
  
Dave may hate the holidays, but he thought maybe he did good this year.  
   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also I've never written as Jade before so this is probably really OOC. I am so sorry.


End file.
